


Bad Romance

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, teacher!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine gets hard just from looking at his new history teacher, mister Hummel, all the way across the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Romance

  **A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

  
**Bad Romance**  


Blaine was in trouble.

In fact, Blaine was in a  _lot_  of trouble, because growing hard while your history teacher was droning up facts about the second world war was  _not_ appropriate.

It wasn't like Blaine did it on purpose. Blaine really was trying to be a good boy and pay attention - it just wasn't working, and it was frustrating because whereas Blaine should spend his time paying attention to the words mister Hummel was saying, all he could focus on were the lips forming said words.

Because they looked very soft, and, um. Yeah. Blaine would like to kiss them, a lot.

The problem was that other than being uncomfortably hard Blaine was failing this class. Blaine shifted restlessly on the couch he was perched on and then whimpered when his thighs trapped his throbbing cock in between.

Mister Hummel abruptly stopped talking and Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat.

'Is there a problem, Blaine?' he asked sweetly. Blaine gazed at Kurt. His teacher was just so gorgeous with his bright blue eyes, perfect hair, pale skin and long legs. He was always dressed impeccably and the way he carried himself was with pride Blaine himself didn't posses just yet, but he often acted like he did.

Blaine licked his lips and resisted the need to start rocking back and forth on the armrest of the couch.

Blaine didn't just think about kissing Kurt, though. Of course he didn't. He was a teenage boy for God's sake.

No, Blaine dreamed of naked skin, heat, urgency. Blaine dreamed about being on top of Kurt or being underneath him - he really wouldn't be picky if he'd ever get the chance.

But he never would.

Because his teacher was a grown man and Blaine was just a silly little boy with way too many dirty fantasies.

'F-Fine, mister Hummel,' Blaine managed to stammer. Kurt frowned and walked over to where Blaine was seated.

'Your face looks flushed, do you want to take a break?'

_What I want,_  Blaine thought to himself,  _is to kiss you and feel your hands on me. Would you give it to me if I said please?_

Blaine blushed at his own thoughts and he awkwardly cleared his throat again, his hands clasped even tighter in front of his crotch. He tried shifting but it just made it worse.

Blaine kind of wanted to die right now.

'Are you worried you're going to fail? Because I can assure you that I am going to do everything in my power to make you pass the upcoming tests. You're a clever boy, Blaine. I've seen how good your grades were before I got hired.'

A considerate look crossed Kurt's face for a moment. Blaine was a little bit distracted by how close they were all of a sudden. He could smell Kurt's cologne.

'Do you have a personal issue with me, Blaine? Is that why your grades have been dropping after I -'

'No!' Blaine blurted and the look of surprise on Kurt's face made him quickly break eye contact. He was starting to feel ashamed of himself. 'No - no, I  _swear_  you're doing a great job, perfect actually. You're absolutely perfect and I have no issues with you at all. It's the opposite, actually.'

Had Blaine actually said that out loud? He winced and started scratching the back of his neck, smiling awkwardly. 'Maybe I could use a break after all. Yeah - breaks. They're fun and good. Refreshing and stuff.'

Blaine wanted to stand up, but his entire body jolted when Kurt's hand splayed on his thigh.

'Do you like me, Blaine?' Kurt murmured. Blaine gulped and stupidly nodded, his teeth digging into his bottom lip. It ached, but the pain was helping his erection wilt somewhat. He could feel himself twitch in his pants however when Kurt's fingers ran over his clothed thigh, down to his knee. His touch spread a pleasant heat on Blaine's skin and his heart was beating ridiculously fast into his chest.

'Yes, Ku - M-Mister Hummel,' Blaine replied. He licked his dry lips and Kurt hummed and leaned in close, gazing at Blaine in a way that made Blaine want to roll over and just let Kurt have his wicked way with him, should he be interested. Kurt's hand slowly started trailing up again, until they rested over Blaine's hands which were still firmly clasped over his crotch.

Kurt's lips positioned themselves right next to Blaine's ear.

'Why don't you come over to my house tonight, and then we'll see just how much you like me?'

Blaine just managed a stupid nod in reply, another whimper falling from his lips when Kurt squeezed his hand before abruptly letting go. It was almost like it hadn't happened, but Blaine's thigh still tingled with the remembrance of Kurt's touch, burned into his skin like a mark.

He wondered what it would be like to kiss Kurt.

He wondered if he would be capable of handling more. And then he realized he would most likely find that out tonight.


End file.
